


"I promised forever"

by skull53



Series: "Are You Okay?" [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: Unexpected visitor?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: "Are You Okay?" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	"I promised forever"

Morning comes and the three of them are still sandwiched together since last night.

As usual, Jisoo is the first one to wake up. She is still naked while both Rosè and Lisa are in their T-shirt and undies. Jisoo is already accustomed to being naked around the girls now. Unlike last time she was so shy she couldn't even look at them.

She is still so sore from last night. Her next work shedule will be on Monday so she still have few days to recover.

Lisa did her rough but it feels so good. Ohh. She is getting wet again.

Stop thinking dirty thoughts Jisoo. Pabo Jisoo ya. She was debating inside her head.

"Mmmmh...."

The arm around her suddenly moved higher then it cups her breast.

"Ahhhhh"

Jisoo screamed at the sudden movement.

Rosè, startled by the sound quickly wake up.

"What! What happend you okay?" She ask face full of concern.

"Chaeng I'm ok just startled. Sorry my voice woke you up."

"Did you sleep well unnie?"

"Yepp.."

The hands continue to pinch her nipples hard.

"Ahhhh!!"

Chaeyoung seeing this quickly slap Lisa's hand away from her unnie.

"Yahh! You did her rough then you still want some more. She is still sensitive stupid!" Rosie scold.

"Mmmhmm...Whatt?...Ohhh sorry unnie..I thought I was dreaming."

Lisa apologize kissing Jisoo gently from the back.

"God Lisa. You really wrecked her. Unnie's skin is turning blue."

"It will fade. No worries and unnie said she likes it."

"She said she likes it since she was in the moment. You should think better and be more considerate."

"Yahh! ...I..."

"Hey...Hey...I'm here girls. Aishh. If you won't stop arguing then I guess i'll just go back to my family's home now."

"NOOOOO." Both of the girls said at the same time. 

Immediately they stop arguing after Jisoo threaten them. 

Rosè drop small kisses on Jisoo's lips saying biyane repeatedly.

Lisa drop small kisses on her back.

"What do you want to do today unnie?" Chaeyong asked.

"If I remember correctly you need to take me out on a date Chae."

"Ohh. I'm not sure unnie. Lisa has been rough with you last night. Why don't you just rest for today okay."

"Mmm...Yeah I'm a bit sore."

Chaeyoung smack Lisa's arm hearing Jisoo is hurt.

"Yahhh."

"See I told you she is sore."

Jisoo cups Chaeng's face making her look directly into Jisoo's eyes.

She kissed her softly then finish it off while pulling a bit on her bottom lips emitting small moans from the younger girl.

"Thank you for being protective Chaeng but its okay. I'm fine. Lisa didn't do any harm. She is just doing what feels good to me. Both of you should trust each other you know. I know you trust me but when I need to be with one of you, you really need to trust each other first."

Jisoo does always know just what to say in every situation.

"Okay unnie. We'll be good."

All three of them decide to huddle in the shower together.

Lisa said to save water but Jisoo knows what's the real reason is.

"I want to wash unnie's back."

"I'll get her front then."

"Ehhh. Okay lets switch."

"No." 

"Noooo."

Unbeknown to them their arguement tooks a while that Jisoo has finish washing herself.

"The shower is yours girls."

"Waitt. You finished already?"

"Noooooooooo. It's your fault Lisaaa."

"Haha. I'll go and cook something for us. Both of you be good."

Jisoo said patting both of their head and then struts to the bedroom.

Jisoo heard some sort of slapping noise and bit of more bickering from the bathroom then she heard giggles.

"Haishh those kids." She put on a long Tshirt with a boy short.

"What to cook? Maybe just waffles for today."

She continues on cooking while singing a song. Rosè's song to be precised.

The maknaes just finished their shower and quickly put on their clothes almost running to their unnie.

"Lets sneak up on her."

"I'm on it."

Jisoo's back was turned away from the incoming troublemakers.

Rosè then wrap both of her arms around Jisoo startling the older girl.

"Eek..Chaeng ah... I could have drop this pan."

Lisa then joins in for a group hug.

"Aishh jinja. Now how do I cook with both of you being clingy like this?"

"Just cook unnie." Lisa replied.

"It's not easy ok."

Jisoo just finished preparing the jams. Yes she made it herself.

"Come on. Lets go to the table and eat. It will be cold if the waffle was left longer."

Both of the younger girls give light peck on jisoo's cheek and help her move the food to the dining table.

They were eating happily when the door bells rings.

"Eh you got visitor today Lisa?" Jisoo ask the maknae. 

"Hmm not sure. I think no one. Maybe just Momo dropping somethings for me. She never did return my CD."

Lisa went to the door and it was not Momo standing there.

"Jennie unnie!"

She could hear spoon dropped on the table after saying Jennie's name.

Rosè almost hyperventilate while Jisoo just keep her head down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is Jisoo here? I tried calling but she wouldn't answer and my text messages was left on read."

"Ohhh...I....Ahhhh"

Jisoo comes to the front door saving the stuttering Lisa.

"Ye...Ah...I'm here Jennie why?...Anything wrong?" Jisoo asked.

"Anything wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

"What do you meant. I'm not."

"Cut with the bullshit Jisoo. I've been calling non stop and didn't get a single call back in return."

"Well why don't you just call up your boyfriend and just fucking stop calling me!"

"Okayyyy....Both of you ..No need to talk with the door wide open. Come on in Jennie unnie and Jisoo unnie please sit on the sofa where you can talk civilly."Rosie said dragging both unnies to the living room.

Jennie and Jisoo sat on the sofa but only silence engulf them.

Jennie wrap both of her arms around her body and just looking straight ahead.

Jisoo is no better.

"Chaeng ah. Is it ok if we left them like that?"

"Yeah. We can't interfere Lis. Let them settle their problem."

"We are fine right? I mean us three?"

"No worries on that Lisa. She love both of us." Rosie didn't know if she was reassuring Lisa or herself.

"Lets go to your room and give them some privacy ok."

The maknaes were whispering with each other.

"Unnies...We'll be in the bedroom."

"Mmhmm.."

It was silent for a while.

"So...Sorry"

Jennie was the first one to say something.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I already knew that you're with him so why am I mad all of a sudden. It's not like I've been in love with you since forever haha."

Jennie was shocked at the sudden confession.

"Unnie...I...Wait you love me?...Why didn't you say anything?"

Jisoo turns towards Jennie. You know I never lie when I said I love you all this time. I really did. Love you."

Jennie was crying at that point. "Why unnie whyy. If I knew sooner I wouldn't have been with him. We could have been together. Whyy??"

"I could break up with him you know."

The maknaes were listening from beginning of the conversation.

"God Lisa....She is going back with Jennie...We just had her...Is this even happening...Is this the end?"

Chaeyoung was crying already hugging Lisa tightly.

Lisa don't know what to do in this moment and just hope that both of them are not a rebound for Jennie. Jisoo did promised forever.

"Don't cry Chaeng ahh...I'm gonna cry too." Both of the girls decide not to intrude further and just hope for the best. They just crawl on their bed and snuggle close together trying to ignore the ache int their hearts.

On the other side of the room.

"No Jendeukie. Just be with him. He is a good guy. You could get married and have a baby. It would be easier right especially here in Korea."

"But...I don't want easy unnie. What if I said I want you."

"Stop that. You can't suddenly dump him. He would be broken."

Jisoo hold both of Jennie's hands tightly.

"I just pray and hope he loves you like I did. I'm in a better company now Jendeuk. I just hope you can move on too."

"We would make a great couple unnie."

"But we're not. We are not a couple Jendeukie."

Jennie goes to Jisoo and hug her tightly.

"What if I never stop loving you."

"Then don't stop. I love you too. Just let our life move as it is. Be happy with him and I hope you will be happy for me. I'm in love with someone already."

"Who unnie? Tell me who."

"We will tell you soon okay."

Jisoo wiped the tears away from her Jendeuki. She was her Jendeuki.

Jennie's phone rings.

GD was calling.

"You need to answer that. He must be worried."

"I....What if I want to stay here...With you.."

"Please Jennie. Don't make it harder for me."

"Ok....I'm sorry that your sudden confession just makes me realize few things. I just wish I had realize them sooner instead of now."

"Maybe it was for the better Jendeukie."

"Maybe it was..."

"Bye unnie."

"Bye J."

Jisoo closed the door her tears falls down her face.

Ahh...She hates it when she cries.

Jisoo goes to the bedroom. Open the door and found both of the maknaes were huddle together on the bed.

Were they crying.

"Yahh... Why are both of you crying?"

"Are you going to leave us unnie...?"

"Leave us for Jennie unnie."

"Wh...att no...How did you come to that conclusion?"

"We heard that Jennie loves you back." Lisa said devastated at the prospect.

"You must be happy right? We are happy for you just..."

"Waaaaa......" Chaeyoung was bawling. "Don't leave us Jisooniee...I just had you. We just had each other..."

Chaeyoung hug her waist tight. Soaking Jisoo's shirt with tears.

Lisa looked like a lost puppy. Eyes so puff and red. Sitting quitely at the end of the bed.

"Come here...." Jisoo call Lisa to come closer to her.

Both of them look up to her. This position makes Jisoo feels taller as she is still standing beside the bed while the girls are on their knees.

Jisoo cups both of the girls faces to look directly into their eyes.

"I told jennie that I'm already in love with someone else and they make me the happiest person on earth. So she needs to shower GD with the love that she has and forget about me or try too at least."

"So...We were crying for no reason?" Chae asked shyly.

"Aishh you big baby."

Jisoo then brings her face downwards. Kissing Chaeyoung and Lisa lightly on the lips.

Finally they calms down.

"We thought we had lost you..."

"Never...I did promised forever right."

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot if Jisoo ever did promised forever to the.maknaes...but if not just preyend she said it lol....all mistakes are mine and hope you all enjoys it


End file.
